Total Drama: Silent Hill
by GIZZITY
Summary: Chris McClean was so sure that holding a challenge in a quaint town called "Silent Hill" would bring top ratings. But there are some places that just shouldn't be explored...  Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, FanFiction world. Well, I'll be short and to the point. I have never written fanfiction. Ever. But. I figured it was time. Specially since this particular story has been floating around the confines of my own private hell AKA my mind...**_

_**Total Drama and Silent Hill cross-over, aw yee son, lol. It'll focus two OCs of mine, plus my favorite character, Ezekiel. Pairings, yes, yes, don't worry...**_

_**The pairings are: my favorite, EzekielxHeather, OCxLindsay, and OCxOC**_

_**The OCs are:**_

_**WADE: The Conscience**_

_Wade enters the contest known as "Total Drama & Horror" and makes it past half of the 24 contestants, becoming one of the final 12. He is labeled "The Conscience" because of his habit to see past things and different views on things, whether it's finding two meanings to anything, using pros and cons, and utilizing logic and common sense full throttle. During his stay, he gets to know another new contestant by the name of Valerie. The find out they have more in common due to past experiences, and become a couple. They agree to keep their relationship underground, due to the plan they concocted in order to win easily. The plan involves Wade posing as a fake boyfriend to one of the desperate girls in order for her to join his and Valerie's alliance, making them a force to be reckoned with. The "desperate girl" they choose happens to be one half of the BFFF's, Sadie. Their plan never really takes off because of the incident._

_**VALERIE: The Manipulator**_

_Valerie is another new face. She goes in, attempting to use the same maneuvers the Queen Bee, Heather, tried using way back in Season One of the series. The veterans involved in the contest are too wise, though. They easily catch on to Valerie's game and don't buy anything she has to say at all. Fearing her stay would be short, she plans on using one of the clueless other new faces who are also competing. She agrees to use Wade, but Wade too catches on. Amazed by his wit, Valerie actually gets to know Wade better, without the bullcrap, and finds out the two have more in common than she could ever imagine. She eventually falls hard for him, and the two end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Valerie tells Wade of her "master plan," and he agrees to it, no questions asked._

_**PHIL: The Outsider**_

_A third new face. Upon arriving, Phil immediately gets the looks. The "wtf?" stares. A frown is always seen on his face, and rarely does it ever contort to even a smirk. During his stay, he gets to know someone who he figured would be the last person he would ever speak to: Lindsay. Phil is annoyed, but Lindsay's oblivious persistancy soon grows on him, and Lindsay becomes what should be known as the only person to ever see Phil legitimately smile. This feat wins Lindsay over, proud that she would be able to make him do that, and Phil does not fight it at all. They become a couple, and Lindsay does not begin late with the gossip. Whenever confronted about it, Phil denies it with a stutter in his voice, while Lindsay just finds his deniel cute. He enters the contest, with a somewhat alert attitude. He knows the theme is horror, and the location the series was taking place at does not help in calming his nerves. This is fully shown after the incident occurs._

_**That's a lot of OCs, huh. Don't like it, take it up with my butt 'cause it's the only on that gives a crap.**_

_**^^(been using that phrase way before it appeared on Family Guy. Suck it.)**_

_**Well, that's about it. Not much info, but you can gain it by reading on... lol I do not own Total Drama, just the OCs. Clearly.**_

_**On with the show :]**_

_**P R O L O G U E : U N E X P L A I N E D P H E N O M E N O N**_

_It all started as a challenge..._

_Police cars barricading the road. Detectives investigating the scene, all on a road on the outskirts of town. The forest nearby the lonely, now occupied, road was where this season of the world wide phenomenon, Total Drama, was taking place. But the season never got to finish, nor will it ever. Not after what just happened._

_A policeman is seen leading the host of the show, Chris McClean, to the back of the cop's car, already in handcuffs. "I swear, I didn't know!" pleaded the host, that mischiveous grin on his face nowhere to be seen anymore. "Please, I had no idea, you can't do this!"_

_The cop wasn't hearing any of it. Instead, he just sits Chris in, and slams the door on him before taking off with a few other cars, making the barricade seem weaker. Only three remained, along with the detectives. Of the contestants left, there was only nine of us. Before the incident, there were twelve of us... Out of the twelve, three of us were new faces. The contestants were: The farm hick, Ezekiel. The loud-mouth, Courtney. That nerd, Harold. The geek, Cody. His stalker, Sierra. The goth girl, Gwen, and her close friend, LeShawna._

_Ezekiel looked freaked out. He couldn't believe what had happened, but he was a first-hand witness. The other guy next to me was a new face... Went by the name of Phil. He had spiked hair from the tip, a white t-shirt with a red lightning bolt in the middle and the edge of the collar and sleeves colored black, black shorts and black boots. A few tattoos on his arms as well. let me tell you, this guy looked like he carried dread wherever he went. Hardly smiling, and always with a angry looking frown on his face. But he was in shock as well, especially with what just happened. A little too shocked... Did he know something we didn't?_

"Kids. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to be blunt... Your friends have entered the forbidden place. There is no trace of them at all, so that just seems to be the only explanation..." Rodney explained. Groans from the rest of contestants were heard, even a few sobs.

"NO!" blurted out Ezekiel, who was still teary-eyed, but angry, "What kind of detective are you, eh? Can't you go in there and get them? Y-You-"

"Kid. That place is off limits for obvious reasons. I'll send a squad in there, but I'm telling you right now. They are long gone," Rodney explained. He looked ashamed to say that, but to him, there was really nothing else he could do. After shutting his eyes, he looks back up at the crowd of teens, and puts a stern face on. "There's a van from the agency coming to take you kids home. For the mean time, just sit tight. We'll do anything we can in the mean time."

The second new face, just looked at Rodney with pure hatred. It was a tall teen with messy spiked blonde hair, a black long sleeved thermal shirt, a gray short-sleeved unbuttoned flannel shirt over that, and dark blue jeans with black Converse. He did not look one bit pleased with the detective's report.

_My name is Wade. I am one of the new faces to emerge on the show the world was talking about, "Total Drama & Horror." It was the newest season in the Total Drama series, and the theme was just what you'd expect it to be: horror. Monsters, zombies, vampires, the typical crap you'd expect out of anything horror related... But things were taken a bit too far._

_There were 24 of us in total. Half of the contestants were eliminated, and the other half was getting ready for a challenge. It involved going into a town called "Silent Hill," and bringing back an object from there. I myself have never heard of this place. None of us did. But Phil looked completely unnerved when mention of the town came up. I didn't see what would make this challenge "horror" related, until I found out the town was closed off to everyone. Why? Why was this place off limits?_

_That didn't matter. The reason why us three (Ezekiel, Phil, and I) were not in a good mood was... People we cared about had gone off and entered the town known as "Silent Hill..." Our girlfriends have entered the forbidden town._

_When I found out our ladies had wandered off into "Silent Hill," I immediately thought it was part of the challenge. I mean, come on. How coincidential is it that our girls had gone missing? It felt like a movie. But when I saw the red and blue-lighted cars making their approach, I knew that this wasn't a game..._

_Shit got real._

_Ezekiel's girlfriend was the first who had gone missing. It was Heather. Heh, yeah. The farm boy and the queen of mean. Who would've thought? All it took was Ezekiel accidentally reading her diary. He read how tormented Heather was before her transformation, back when she was the complete opposite of what she now was: an over-weight, pimple-faced geek. Needless to say, Ezekiel could relate to being an outcast, and the two hit it off from there..._

_Phil's girlfriend really surprised me. Lindsay. He claims they're not together, but Lindsay says otherwise. No one really knows what drew them together, but Lindsay eventually saw a "soft side" to Phil. A side she, and only she, got to see. The two would always be seen together around the camp site..._

_And me. I met this girl here too. Her name is Valerie... This girl completely changed my life, and trust me, I'm not trying to make this sound like some romantic comedy garbage... but it's true. This girl changed my views on a lot of things, and I was glad to call her mine... She had pure black hair, tied into a ponytail with a few long bangs in the front, wore a white t-shirt, black sheer tights, short shorts over that, and black flip-flops. She also had a nose-ring and snake bite piercings._

_But those days ended for us in a heartbeat. They were now lost in the town of "Silent Hill," and for some reason, no one could bring them back..._

The contestants are all seated on a few rocks on the side of the road, waiting to get picked up. Everyone looked too bummed to say or do anything. The shock was still there. Ezekiel could be heard sniffing every now and then. Phil was frowning down to the floor, like he was concentrating on it. Wade just stood leaned against a tree, looking out into the fenced off road that lead to "Silent Hill." What made it forbidden? What was inside? So many burning questions, and the fact that he was told there was nothing he could do just pissed him off more. He gets up from leaning from the tree and takes a few steps, still staring into the road's direction.

Phil noticed this, and lifted his head slowly, eyeing Wade. Again, there was silence. Once it was done, Wade half turns his head, and now had a determined look on his face. What happened next was unexplainable. Maybe it was his faith at its peak, maybe it was just "true love" running him, but it was something none of the remaining teens would ever think of doing.

"I'm going in," he said calmly.

Everyone was in shock again. Courtney began listing reasons as to why he shouldn't go in. As if she knew what the town held. "Are you sure this is the time to do something stupid? You heard the authorites, it's off limits! We were told to sit here patiently, while-" _Blah Blah Blah..._

Harold, Cody, and Sierra tried talking him out of it, trying to reassure him that everything would be alright. "Dude, don't trip! You heard the detective, they're working on it!" wheezed Harold. "Yeah, man! Let the professionals get to the bottom of this!" agreed Cody, his stalker Sierra just nodding at everything he had to say.

Gwen just sadly shook her head, and LeShawna was ready to chew his ass off by getting in his face. "Are you out yo damn mind? The POLICE told you to keep out, why y'all gotta be difficult? Just sit back down, mind yo business, and-"

But Wade heard nothing. All these voices around him, and not one of them reached his brain. His eyes were looking past them, and and his mind had Valerie all over it. Nothing but the sound of the chill air blowing infiltrated his mind. He began walking toward the road slowly, but the crowd of people trying to prevent him walked along as well. This was something Wade noticed, and he put a scowl on his face. He stopped in his tracks, and after a split second, took off dashing down the road.

The people who tried to stop him shouted after him, but did not follow him. The only one who remained calm was Phil. And even though Wade had already disappeared from view, having gotten through by a hole in the fence, Phil looked on. Slowly, he too stood up and took a few steps...

_**Short, but that was just the intro! The nightmare begins...**_

_**Chapter 1 coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P T E R 1 : H Y B R I D I N T E N T I O N S**

**W A D E**

_Running._

Wade is seen running down the empty deserted road. Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through his face. He ran until he felt it was time to regain his energy by walking. Wade could hear himself panting, making sure none of the people he left behind would catch up to him. Who were they to him? Why should they care what happens to him? He was just a contestant sorrounded by a ton of other people he never has or ever will meet again. He was doing this for a reason. The reason he woke up every morning and made things bearable during his stay at Total Drama & Horror.

He was doing this for her. When it came to her, there were no exceptions. Wade never thought it was possible to feel such emotions toward any girl, but she was truly quite the marvel to him. To even think of a life without her made Wade sick, and at the same time, fueled him to continue with his search.

Wade finally reaches to where the road ends. Another fence. Wade looks up at it, not seeing it as an obstacle at all. Instead, he pulls out a small pocket knife (one he won from Duncan after an intense game of poker), and begins slashing away at the fence. As Wade does this, time seemed to slow down around him, and he began conversating with his mind.

_...What the hell is going on... Why is everything happening so fast? Just yesterday, we were spending time together... Oh, those rare moments where we had time to ourselves..._

A flashback occurs. We are shown a quaint location, just outisde the camp grounds, but also somewhat obscure from any cameras due to the heavy shrubbery nearby. A towel is spread out on the ground and Valerie is seen sitting on it with her legs spread out and her arms supporting her up. Laying down with his head on her lap was Wade. The two looked very greatful to be with one another, since being seen together in public was not an option due to the plan they had going for the show.

_"...I love spending time with you," whispered Valerie down to Wade. She spoke in a regular tone next. "I can't stand the idiots here. Everytime I'm stuck in the girls cabin, I just want to be out with you. I hate our restrictions..."_

_Valerie slowly closes her eyes, looking gloomy over what she had just said. Suddenly, she feels Wade's hand calmly place itself on her cheek. A smile came to her face instantly, and she slowly opened her eyes, looking down at her voice of reason._

_"Valerie... You already know you're mine. As long as you keep that in your head, the wait should be worth it, no?" he explains calmly, attempting to soothe his girlfriend._

_Valerie's small smile turns into an annoyed pout. "It doesn't help that I have to see 'her' all over you when it's time for our challenges, or anywhere, in general... Does she always have to have her hands on you?" Valerie asks with an annoyed tone in her voice. Wade loved it and lets out a small chuckle before sitting up and landing a kiss on Valerie's lips. "Yeah. That's her doing that. But if you notice, I do nothing back. I don't say anything, and I don't prevent it, 'cause I'm sticking to the plan. You're the only one for me, Val. If you think I'm leaving you for that nutjob, you better lay off the reefer."_

_Wade chuckles, and Valerie giggles, playfully slapping him on the head. "Shut up!"_

The flashback ends, and we see that Wade had succesfully cut a hole into the fence. Without looking back, Wade goes in through the hole. After a few more steps of walking, the whole atmosphere changed a little too quickly. A heavy, thick fog took over and it appeared as if it were actually snowing. A few snowflakes lond on Wade's head, and he shakes them off with his hand.

_It is snowing..._

Wade looks at his sorroundings. He was in a town. Obviously, the town he heard to be called "Silent Hill." The name wasn't misleading either. It was a ghost town. There were houses, buildings, schools, etc... But it appeared as if none of it had been occupied for years. With the sound of just blowing wind still filling his ears, Wade decides to explore a little. He hoped that Valerie had not gone off to far, or whatever had drawn her here wasn't far off. "Valerie...!" he calls out. "...Valerie!" he shouts, not letting the silence unnerve him. This was a dire situation to him, after all.

No reply, though. A scowl formed on Wade's face. The quietness was starting to anger him. He continues walking down a sidewalk, passing by many empty houses. As he walks, he notices that one of the house's front doors is slightly ajar. Looking to his left, then his right, Wade walks up to the porch, in the hopes of finding another sign of human life. Peeking inside, of course he found the place empty. Furniture and other home necessities were still intact, but not a soul to be found. Closing the door behind him, Wade explores the kitchen, looking for anything he could use or looked interesting enough to take.

The first thing to catch his eye was placed right on the kitchen table. It was just an ordinary lighter. But what gave Wade one small ounce of hope was when he shook it. It still had lighter fluid inside, which told him that someone must have recently been there. He puts the lighter in his pocket, and continues his scavenger.

"Man... This place is deader than the audience for Will Smith's 'Hancock'..."

It was weird for Wade to hear his own voice. It was the location he was in. It was just so quiet and tranquil, that any form of noise (in this case, his voice), just sounded so out of place. He quickly shook it off as he came to the conclusion that there was nothing else for him in the house. As he exits, there is something outside that immediately catches attention.

Was it... Valerie!

It had to have been. It looked exactly like her. But as Wade got closer to her, he could see some odd things upon her. Her hair was somewhat messed up, and the dark scowl on her face was one Wade had never seen before. He didn't know that Valerie was even capable of looking that angry.

What happened next really angered Wade. The Valerie look-alike vanished. Into thin air, right before him. Wade stops in his tracks and looks at the spot where the Valerie apparition was standing. He showed no fear, just frustration. What the hell was going on around here?

**P H I L**

_We are shown the outisde of the cafeteria during "Total Drama & Horror." The contestants were inside, eating their dinner. If they could even call it that, considering the history with Chef Hatchet's cooking. Someone wasn't present, though. The new guy known as Phil was nowhere to be seen. That was because he found himself outside. Sitting on a wooden bench on the side of the cafeteria, Phil sat looking down on the ground. Ever since his arrival, he had an unsettling feeling in his stomache._

_Being to caught up with his thoughts in his peace and tranquility, Phil almost didn't see the intruder who decided to sit next to him on the bench. He thought it was one of the old school guys, here to punk on him and begin lecturing him on why being alone was not good in gaining a social life. Phil prepared himself, ready for the ass-chewing, but the legs he saw next to him were ones he didn't expect to see at all._

_Following the legs up to see who they were connected to, Phil soon came face to face with a smiling Lindsay. The scowl on Phil's face softened, then disappeared, a look of small confusion taking over. Lindsay? What could she want? No sense in acting like an asshole now. She hasn't done anything..._

_"...Um."_

_"Hi, Bill," she said, filled with a happy nervousness. Phil raised an eyebrow and corrected her. "It's Phil..." he explained, showing small signs of bitterness. Lindsay lets out a small "d'oh!" and looks back at Phil with an apologetic look._

_"I'm sorry..." she explained, "But... I just wanna know... Why are you here all alone? Don't you want to be inside where its warm?" Phil looked back on the ground and answered her question with another question._

_"Why do I want to be inside? Everyone's looking at me like I'm some kind of freak... Hell, didn't take 'em long to instantly judge. I'm out here, because I'd rather look like some kind of weird loner in my own privacy, than some weird loner in public. Besides, I like the anonymity. Gives me plenty of time to think..."_

_Lindsay smirked and raised her eyebrow as well. After that, a small blush appeared on her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She didn't see him as a weird loner at all. Phil may not have known it, but everytime Phil spoke, Lindsay would make sure to listen. She grew a custom to hearing his talks of conspiracies and thories. She didn't understand most of the words he said, but that's what attracted her to him. Phil was a smart individual. People looked at him weird for having his own conclusion to things, and Lindsay liked that. She loved how he was able to just automatically make himself the contradiction in things._

_"...No! You're not a freak, Phil..." Lindsay then scooted herself closer to Phil, without him knowing. "You're... You're... Um..." Lindsay was having trouble finding the words, then thought of her priceless Gucci bag at home. "Oh! You're one of a kind! I mean... I might not know what you're talking about sometimes... But you sure sound like you do. And some of the things you've talked about really opened my eyes. Like, I didn't know there was a cure for cancer! Ugh, how can the American Government keep it from us!"_

_A small smirk was slowly forming on Phil's face. It actually felt pretty good when someone else listened to what he had to say. Lifting his head up, he looks up at Lindsay with that smirk on his face. He notices that she's gotten close to him, and when she sees the smirk on his face, a smile comes back on her face. "...You don't have to be a loner, Phil. I love listening to your stories..." she assured him._

_Phil sat up straight, his eyes never leaving hers and vise versa. With a timid tone, Phil comes out with a "Thanks, Lindsay." A full-on smile comes across Phil's face, and Lindsay's smile grows wider as well. He was actually smiling! Something none of the contestants had seen him do. She lets out a small squeal and giggles. Lindsay pulls him into a hug, and after a few seconds, Phil returns it. Both of them blushing, Lindsay goes as far as to plant a kiss on his cheek, and Phil did not complain at all._

Phil too now found himself in "Silent Hill." The other participants pleaded for him not to do what Wade had just done, but Phil ignored them all. He already had been since the start, why was he going to stop now? LeShawna even went as far as to threaten to beat him up if he did not stay put, but Phil just grabbed her by the waist and set her down back to where the others were. They gave up and let him go, feeling that if anything happened to him, it was no shirt off their back.

The first feeling Phil got upon arriving in "Silent Hill" was an alert anger. His scowl grew dark, as if a prescence was around him and he knew about it. To be honest, Phil knew a lot about "Silent Hill." He was born in the town just before it, and his grandfather had just moved out of there back when he was younger. He told Phil about its dark past. About how the people of "Silent Hill" would "rid the evil" out of their town by taking poor victims who were thought to contain evil, and burning them alive to cleanse the town. Besides that, that is all that was known about the town's past. He did not know why the town was so deserted.

Making a left from where he had entered, Phil looks at the many stores that layed before him. All of them still had their merchandise up, but not one human being to be found. Huh. This place doesn't look as bad as grandpa used to descri-

It was then that Phil was passing an alley and immediately, the thing that easily stood out from within was the gory mess seen on the wall. Blood splatters and chunks of flesh could be seen sprayed on the wall. On the floor was seen the same thing, but with a few bones. Phil stood out on the sidewalk, looking at the casualty. His face showed no intimidation, but in his mind, he knew he would have to be alert.

Something deeply unexpected happened next. A loud siren was heard going off, causing Phil to stop in his tracks. Confused, but still scowling, Phil looked around him. What was happening now? He soon got his answer as everything around him started going dark. As if someone had blocked off the sun. It got pitch dark and Phil remembered he had something that would help him. It was a lighter he obtained during one of the challenges in "Total Drama & Horror" that involved cremating corpses. Phil pulls it out and sprks it up. It lit up a decent amount of space, enough for him to see where he was going. Phil began walking a bit more quicker, already feeling unsafe.

That feeling soon began to worsen when he heard wings flapping around him. Quickly doing a 360 spin, Phil came face to face with the culprit. It was some kind of creature with wings. It hovered in the air, circling around Phil from the top. With no weapon on him, Phil turned around and began to walk away from the monster.

Wasting no time in finding the only girl he was willing to risk his life for, Phil heads to the nearest building around him: a diner. As he walks toward it, he hears what sounds like foot steps. He quickly turns around but, surprise-surprise, there was no one there. The scowl does not disappear from his face, as he saw it coming. Insteead, he just lightly shakes his head and enters the diner. It too was void of any life-forms.

"...Nice."

Phil was referring to the contents on the tables. Leftover food layed on top. Expired, but barely untouched. There was nothing worth checking out at all here. It was just a regular diner. Phil shook his head as he gave the place one last look around. He begins to turn toward the exit, when he hears scuffling. He turns around, but there's nothing there. Clearly, since the scuffling sounded mumbled, meaning it was happening in another room.

The only other room besides the main are was the bathroom, and it was the exact same spot Phil had layed his gaze on. He looked at the men's room. The scuffling hadn't stopped, and it greatly caught Phil's curiosity. With a small pause, Phil begins walking toward the bathroom, unprepared but uncaring for the worst. He places on hand on the door, then pauses again. He is seen just staring at the men's room logo. It was quiet. Then the scuffling began again. Being so close to where the noise was emanating from, Phil could also now hear low growls.

Wanting to hurt whatever that thing was, Phil points the lighter toward the floor, hoping to find any kind of ordinary item he could use as a weapon. That came in the form of a blunt piece of wood on the floor. It looked like the leg of a chair, or a table. It didn't matter. To Phil, it was an honorary head smasher. Gripping the blunt object tightly, Phil pushes the bathroom door open without hesitation. It was then that Phil had encountered another creature..

"What the hell..."

What Phil was looking at was this small faceless creature that appeared to have what looked like a knife in its hand. It was slowly staggering toward him, and once it made sure that he was really front of it, it extended its arms out reaching for him. Phil got into a stance, and when the creature got close enough, he began bashing away at it. It screeched unheard-of cries, but Phil kept bludgeoning it until blood was seen on the wooden stick. It was layed out on the floor, but still twitching somewhat. To make sure it was dead, he gave it one last hard kick. The monster soon stopped breathing after that.

Not feeling accomplished at all, Phil stepped inside the bathroom. What he saw next almost made him want to vomit right there on the spot.

**Whew! Just thought I'd show a little bit more backstory into the OCs... But don't worry. Ezekeil's trek into the forbidden town is coming up in Chapter 2 ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter begins with a little backstory that lead to HeatherxEzekiel.**

**C H A P T E R 2 : N E W L Y G A I N E D C O U R A G E**

**E Z E K I E L**

Flashback.

_Ezekiel is seen running. During his stay on this season, the contestants, both new and old, got to really know Ezekiel. He wasn't the sexist pig many made him out to be. He was just a regular boy who was new to the outside world, dut to his being homeschooled all his life. That didn't necessarily meant that everyone liked him. One of his haters happened to be the one chasing him. It was Duncan._

_Ezekiel had just been picked over Duncan at the elimination ceremony, and Duncan would not stand for it. He admitted defeat, but he was going to make sure he'd kick Ezekiel's ass all over the campgrounds before being taken away. Duncan was starting to stop for air, and this just made Ezekiel run faster. He was looking for some kind of shelter, and the closest thing near him was the girl's cabin._

_At this point, Ezekiel knew if he ran in there, his new friendships would be destroyed, furthering his label as "the sexist pig." But what could he do? He was desperate, and barge through the door was what he did. Slamming the door behind, he leans back against it and slides down, panting for air._

_"Hey! What are you doing in here!"_

_Ezekiel's eyes grew wide. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in the girl's cabin. He figured all the winners of the challenge would be in the cafeteria. But this person wasn't. It was the Queen Bee, Heather. She had on that trademark scowl on her face, and you'd think Ezekiel would be terrified, but he was not in the mood for it right now. Rubbing his forehead, he slowly stands up from the floor._

_"...Look, I just needed a place to hide for a bit, eh. Duncan's on a rampage, and I really don't feel like bleeding tonight."_

_"Oh... Ok..."_

_Now Ezekiel was terrified. Was that Heather that really just said that? At such low decibels? It couldn't be. But it was. After rubbing his eyes a bit, Ezekiel could see Heather sitting on her bed, and the moonlight from the window was making something shimmer near her face._

_They were tears._

_Ezekiel never thought he would ever see Heather in such a vulnereable state, but it was happening right before him. At that point, Ezekiel had two options: Leave and never question what he just saw or... confront her about it? In his mind, the latter is what Ezekiel felt like he should do. Who could blame him? With Heather's past history, doing so should be no problem._

_But... Ezekiel couldn't leave. He wanted to, but he just wouldn't budge. Hearing Heather's small sniffles and faint sobs put a sad look on Ezekiel's face and, to his surprise, he felt remorse. Remorse? For Heather? Who would've known. But Ezekiel felt it, so he took a few steps forward toward her._

_"...Heather?"_

_Heather's head shot up upon hearing her name. She thought Ezekiel had left, but corn-fed farm boy was still present. The melancholy on Heather's face disappeared and the scowl returned._

_"W-what..? ! Why are you still here! Get the hell out!"_

_"...Heather. Why... Why are you hear all alone, crying?"_

_"I-I'm not crying!"_

_"Heather..."_

_"Oh, why the hell would YOU care!"_

_Ezekiel had to admit. Though Heather would seem to be the root of all evil by this season of Total Drama, she had been... a little distant, as of late. Aloof, but the constant angry scowl on her face when seen in public told others otherwise. As if she were planning some sort of evil scheme. Seeing her in this position now, though, made Ezekiel think... Maybe there was something else bothering her._

_Ezekiel decided to take a big risk, and get closer to Heather's bed. She had already turned her back to him. Since the two were the only ones in the cabin, it was pretty obvious that Heather had heard him getting closer... Yet, she did not lash out at him like he expected her to. Ezekiel was now in front of the bed, and he felt like he had one more big risk to get over with._

_Without thinking if he should, he sat on her bed. Still, Heather did not do a thing. She remained sitting criss-cross on her bed, with her arms crossed. Faint sniffles could still be heard. Ezekiel gulps and decides to break the ice._

_"...I do care, Heather. You think I haven't seen myself in that same state you're in right now, eh?"_

_"Oh, please... You couldn't have possibly ever gone through a pain as deep as mine."_

_"Oh no? You know, I wasn't always homeschooled, eh. I once thought I was ready for public school, but... Let's just say it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I didn't know what anything was, which made me look like a total fool... I got lost in the other students conversations, eh, so I looked like an even bigger idiot!... That eventually lead to the bullying... I hated it so much, eh. I went home every day in tears, wishing I were dead. I hated my life with a passion back then..."_

_It got quiet after Ezekiel finished telling his story, which came out of the blue. He felt like he had to share it. It irritated him when people told him that they didn't know what feeling like crap was. Heather's sniffles had stopped. She slowly turned her head halfway, and could see that Ezekiel's head was lowered, his bangs and part of his toque covering his eyes. This time, Heather felt remorse. In high school, it was her who did all the bullying. Finally seeing what it was like in the "bully-ee's" shoes, she felt even more horrible._

_Seeing him like that made her want to squeeze him in a hug... But she knew she'd have to explain herself as to why she was feeling down. She had too, because her conscience wanted anybody to listen to her. Plus, a little secret that was dying to reveal itself._

_"...I'm sorry... to hear that, Ezekiel..."_

_Ezekiel's head slowly went up. A faint smirk formed under his sad eyes. This marked Heather as the second person to have called him by his full name. It was always "Zeke" or "Homeschool."_

_"...Don't sweat it. It's all in the past, eh. I'm just saying... Everyone goes through pain, always. I just feel like talking about it tends to calm you down..."_

_He couldn't be anymore right. Heather was at her peak. She couldn't keep things bottled up anymore, she had to let it all out, and right now, Ezekiel was her only form of sanity. With a deep sigh, Heather fully turns around, still sitting criss-crossed. Facing Ezekiel, she began to spill what was troubling her._

_"You really want to know what's wrong, Ezekiel...? I'm... I'm..."_

_She pauses. That last word was one she hated, but it was one that was running through her blood right now. She gains the courage and comes out with it._

_"...Jealous."_

_"...Jealous? Of what, eh?"_

_This was harder than she thought. But Ezekiel wasn't ridiculing her, again, like she thought. It made it somewhat more bearable._

_"...Of... Of everyone! ...I'm tired of this 'Queen Bee' label, Ezekiel..."_

_"...Oh."_

_"Everyday, being glared at, being seen as the villain in everything... I know I made mistakes in the past, but I'm done! We had a 6 month hiatus after Total Drama World Tour. I thought people would have seen it as old news by now... But the reunion party that was held for the cast before this season started... I was ignored all night._

_I sat by myself, I did and said nothing that would make anyone think negatively of me... I was still ignored... The reason I'm bringing that day up is... It made me think. I don't like being the Queen Bee. I never did. I only put up with it in the past, because I was too far in to go back... but I always hated it, which explained my anger..."_

_Ezekiel sat, listening patiently. This was a whole new side of Heather. But he wasn't surprised. If anything, it made him feel good inside. Ezekiel was never one to hold grudges, and Heather was one of the few he felt deserved a second chance. It was good that she was finally transforming._

_After a few moments of silence, Heather's sniffles came back and then a sob._

_"I don't want to be the mean witch, Ezekiel...! I want... I want friends! I want to just sit back one day and just relax, share stories, go to movies, hang out at malls...! But I can't, because everyone is intimidated by me!"_

_Heather grabs her pillow, and burries her face in it, sobbing lightly. Ezekiel felt bad again. They're differences were their pasts, but the thing they had in common was... they both wanted the same thing._

_The silence returned. Ezekiel gets closer to Heather, and begins patting her back. Heather's head goes up and they were face to face. He was smiling weakly and tried to make her feel good._

_"...It's never too late, Heather. In fact... There's something you need to know. I never hold grudges. It's hard to let go of things, but when you do, you feel like life is a lot more simpler and easier to take on, eh._

_In other words... I always felt like you deserved a second chance, Heather. I always knew deep down inside, you were a real nice girl. You just have to be like me, eh. Just show everyone you're different! They may not listen or care at first, but over time... well, look at me, eh."_

_Ezekiel lets out one of his known chuckles, and hearing it almost put a smile on Heather's face. Hearing what he had to say made her feel good, too. When the season started, Ezekiel was still seen as an oddity. He had just returned from a mental facility where he regained his sanity back. People were still unsure about him, but throughout the course, he was just polite, loyal, and minded his own business when he had to._

_Overtime, this grew on everyone, and Ezekiel became good friends with some of the contestants (Cody, Harold, and Gwen, to be exact). Heather was sure Ezekiel knew what he was talking about. Though, there was another reason Heather felt so sure with him... One she knew would have to come out sooner or later._

_"...Ezekiel. There's something I need to tell you..."_

_"What is it, eh?"_

_"...Your change... I noticed it from the beginning. I saw it all. Over time... I grew jealous of you too. I wanted what you got and it angered me when I couldn't do the same... But, Ezekiel. Th-That... That jealousy..."_

_Ezekiel watched, unphased by what she was saying. He wasn't one to judge. He just saw her struggling with what she had to say, but he still sat loyally and patient._

_"...That jealousy... t-turned to... affection. Over time, I grew to actually... come to like you, Ezekiel." Heather said that last part kind of quick, her cheeks already showing a faint tint of pink. "...Like-like you."_

_Ezekiel's mouth parted lightly. This was all a shocker to him. Heather liking him? He shouldn't have been too surprised, though. In reality, Ezekiel favored Heather over the other girls too. During his stay here, he also became observant. Ezekiel would watch Heather from afar, making him the first to notice her rising anonymity. This was his chance to show it. He decides do get rid of Heather's embarassment by returning the same feeling._

_"...Honestly, Heather? I, um. I always had a thing for you too, eh. Well, mainly when this show started."_

_Heather looked up at him, surprise filling her face as well._

_"...R-really?"_

_"Yeah, I mean, don't think I was the only one who changed this season, eh."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I haven't seen anything from you, as of late. Everyone around me talks about how you're secretly planning some big scheme and not telling anyone about it."_

_Heather's scowl weakly returned upon hearing this, and a few more tears began to form._

_"...But I didn't see it like that at all, Heather. I saw how you looked at the others while they hung out together, eh. That longing look... The same one I always had in the past... It was then that I knew you weren't the same girl, Heather."_

_Heather's scowl disappeared after Ezekiel finished talking. She was supposed to be angrier for hearing that Ezekiel would watch her, but instead she was beginning to feel warmer inside. That sad look that Ezekiel was giving her... It was compassion. Heather loved it and then she remembered._

_Ezekiel felt the same way about her. This is when things got too quiet. They were just staring at each other. Nothing but the sound of the crickets outisde. Ezekiel didn't know what to do, and Heather wasn't sure if she should do what she was thinking. They both shared the same feelings, so why not? A small warm smile formed on Heather's face, and Ezekiel's look of grief vanished. Seeing her smile legitimately was so rare, that it it put one on his own face. Heather's eyes shut half way as she got closer to Ezekiel. He didn't budge, as he too got closer to her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Heather then leaned her forehead on his and this time, Ezekiel was the one to blush._

_Smiling seductively yet innocently, Heather began to speak in a whisper-like tone._

_"I don't know why I trust you. This is all happening too fast, but the way you speak... The way you are around others... That safety in your voice... I just find it so easy to believe you, Ezekiel..."_

_Hearing her say that just widened his smile and deepened his blush._

_"Heather... You don't think I hated MY label, eh? My mother raised me better, I am not a sexist pig. You have my word from here on in. Let God strike me down, the day I ever do anything to hurt you."_

_From one person who has suffered to another, of course Ezekiel was true to his word. This was just killing two birds with one stone in their no-longer lonely life. A few of Heather's tears began rolling down her cheek, but this time, they were from joy. Ezekiel pulls her into a deep hug, with her cheek on his shoulder, and his on hers._

_Heather then pulled herself away from him, just enough so that their faces were meeting, and planted a passionate kiss that was just longing to get out. Their eyes slowly shut as Ezekiel returned the kiss. They parted, and their heads went back to each other's shoulder as Heather whispered in his ear._

_"...Thank you, Ezekiel."_

_"Ezekiel..."_

_"Ezekiel..."_

"EZEKIEL!"

The flashback ended. Ezekiel had dozed off and his blurry vision corrected itself. He was face to face with his recently made gothic friend, Gwen, who was shaking him out of his trance.

"...W-woah! What's wrong, eh?"

"You were dozing off there, dude!" said Ezekiel's other friend, Harold. Ezekiel looked around and remembered where he was. The site of the incident. He saw that his other friend, Cody, was sitting next to Harold. Sitting on Cody's lap was girlfriend, Courtney. Sierra and LeShawna were by the road, checking to see if the vehicle that was to pick them up was near. Ezekiel's flashback then hit him hard. Then he realized. He couldn't leave.

He had to go for her.

Standing up from the trunk he was sitting on, all eyes were on him now. Gwen then squinted her eyes at Ezekiel.

"...Zeke, what do you think you're doing...?"

Ezekiel turned his head half-way, and looked at her. No expression on his face.

"...I have to bring her back, Gwen. I can't leave her here, eh."

The others began protesting, obviously. Courtney was the first to speak. She planned on getting up and get in Ezekiel's face, but Cody had a firm grip around her waist. She decides to protest from his lap.

"Ok, hold on just one minute! Why is everyone forgetting what the detective told us? That place is forbidden for a reason! We lost two amazingly stubborn idiots, don't become one of them, Zeke!"

Ezekiel wasn't phased. He noticed that both Wade and Phil had lost a loved one as well. What they did was all them, but this was something he had to do. He had promised his girlfriend that he would not let anything hurt her, and he wasn't planning on breaking that vow.

"Come on, Zeke. Let's just chill, and we'll let-"

Harold never got to finish. Ezekiel wasn't going to listen to any of this. They didn't know Heather like he did, so of course they would'nt show much interest. Ezekiel dashed past them all, despite their furious protests. As soon as Ezekiel was out of sight, the vehicle showed up. The others began to let the authorities know what had just happened.

Ezekiel continued running. Heather's image fueling him. He gets to the fence, and easily spots the hole that Wade had left earlier. Going in, Ezekiel notices the change in weather that occurs upon entering "Silent Hill." He was surprised about it, though. There was absolutely no sign of fog or snow earlier... Taking a look at his sorroundings, he then spots that there wasn't a single person in sight. At least, so he thought... Ezekiel manages to see a lone person standing in what looked like the town's park.

The individual just stood there, staring at one of the residential houses nearby. Seeing nothing else to do, Ezekiel begins walking up to the person. The figure doesn't flinch at the sound of him getting closer. Ezekiel is then side by side the person, looking to see if he had noticed him. No reaction. With a gulp, Ezekiel speaks up.

"...Um, excuse me sir..."

The person slowly turns his head toward him. He looked really sick, with skin so pale. His clothes consisted of dirty robes. With no answer, Ezekiel speaks again.

"...I-I'm looking for someone, sir."

He reaches into his backpocket, pulling out his wallet. From the wallet, he pulls out a small picture of Heather that she had given him. He holds it up to the man.

"Her name is Heather. This is what she looks like, have you seen her pass through here?"

The man kept his stare on Ezekiel. It unnerved him, when suddenly, the man slowly raises his arm and points at the very house he was staring at cluelessly earlier.

"Th-That's the house..."

"...Huh?"

"THAT'S THE HOUSE!"

The man began shouting out of the blue. Ezekiel flinched as he began to slowly back away.

"THAT'S THE HOUSE! THAT'S WHERE IT HAPPENED! SHE LOST IN THERE!"

The man began to walk slowly toward Ezekiel, with tears beginning to form on the man's face. Ezekiel continued backing away.

"Wh-What are you talking about, eh?"

The man began sobbing, when a loud siren began to fill the air. Ezekiel and the man stopped in their tracks. The man's eyes then bulged as he looked close to panicking.

"...O-oh, no...!"

The man then began running in a certain direction, shouting things the further he got. Ezekiel collected himself after that bizarre performance. Just what did he mean by that house? Why that house, of all? Was Heather in there? He was debating whether or not to go in the home when he began to notice that it was starting to get dark around him. Too dark. It got pitch black and Ezekiel began to panic. But not all was lost. Ezekiel's father told him that this season for Total Drama, he should be more prepared. One of those preparations came in the form of an emergency mini flashlight which he just happened to have in his other back pocket.

Once he turned it on, he heard another unnerving sound. One that sounded too much like a screech. Slightly shaking, Ezekiel points the flashlight up and finds the culprit. A creature he had never seen in his life with wings was flying around him. To him, it looked like a dead cat with wings.

_What the hell IS all this, eh!_

Ezekiel did the sensible thing, and dashed for shelter. The only one he had was the house that the odd man from before was pointing to...

**Sorry for the long flashback, but... yeah. Gotta have some backstory! I'll try having all three protagonists in Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P T E R 3 : D A R K R E M O R S E**

**W A D E**

Still surprised by the apparition of what appeared to be his girlfriend's, Wade continues walking down one of the many lonely sidewalks in Silent Hill. Was the actual town itself on drugs? None of this made sense, none of it seemed possible, and just experiencing it would have been beyond overwhelming, if only he hadn't been doing this for a reason. Staring at the lighter in his hand, Wade begins to lose focus on his sorroundings. That feeling of another prescence around him snapped him out of his lighter-examination. The sidewalk he was on lead to a pier that was placed before a lake. Standing on the docks was a lone person, looking out into the lake. Feeling so relieved to see another human being, and fate letting him no he wasn't going insane (at least, that's what he told himself), Wade picks up the pace and stops a few feet away from the person. Being so close, Wade was able to see that it was a woman. She wore a white sundress with a more cream white coat over it. The clothes itself looked somewhat worn, and her hair was long and dirty blonde, tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes just screamed depressed, Wade himself felt a little sad for her.

The woman slightly looks over to Wade, her eyes still melancholy. Wade felt obligated to speak at that point.

"...Good afternoon, ma'am."

The woman says nothing. She just looks back out into the lake as Wade spoke. Hearing no response back, he decides to keep on speaking as if she did end up replying.

"Miss... Do you have any idea what's going on around here?"

The woman remains quiet. They both do, but Wade grows irritated. Still, he was a patient guy, and soon enough, the woman begins speaking back to him.

"...I don't. But... I just feel like I should be here... See, I'm looking for this friend of mine, and, well... I'm pretty sure she's here... Something just tells me she's here... I'm sorry for my downer-of-an-attitude. My name is Sylvia... May I ask... Who you are and what brings you to Silent Hill?"

"...My name's Wade. My girlfriend just came wandering to this place without an explanation at all. I'm here to find her, but no luck at all-"

Wade's eyes bulge a little, and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulls out a small picture of Valerie, which was already occupying the picture case within his wallet. He holds it up so Sylvia could get a good view of it.

"Her name is Valerie... M-maybe you've seen her around...?"

Sylvia looks deeply at the picture, and a tiny smirk forms on her face. She chuckles ever-so-lightly, and shook her head.

"...Sorry. I haven't... but she reminds me of the friend I'm looking for here in this town..."

Wade looked disappointed. He didn't care about that last part, the point was, there was still no sign of Valerie around. Wade looked ready to tell Sylvia thanks and be on his way, when she kept talking. Not to be rude, Wade decides to stick around and listen, though somewhat reluctantly.

"...Yeah. Heh, yeah, she and I used to work together, side by side... Delilah was her name. We had a great job working for this great law firm... I met my boyfriend working there too... One day, our boss announced a higher position was available, and it was going to be given to one of us..."

Wade looked bored. He wanted to leave so badly. The more Sylvia talked, though, the more Wade could sense her voice begin to almost crack. She seemed like the unstable type at that point, so he decides to stick around again, least she does anything hasty.

"I wanted it so badly... Oh, how I would do anything for that position, and Delilah knew it, too... Over time, our friendship grew into a rivalry, and my desire knew no ethics at that point... I hatched a plan to get that position...

You see, Delilah was still unaware that the boyfriend I made there, Tyrone, was in a relationship with me... So I shared my plan with him. It involved him acting like a fake boyfriend to Delilah, make it last as long as he could, and then break her heart in the end, just in time for our boss to reveal his decision.

The idea was to severely mentally break her down, to where she would be so unstable to work and the position would obviously go to me..."

Wade remained still as Sylvia explained all of the latter. Her plan was all too similar to what Valerie had in store for her alliance with Sadie. It was very coincedential, and Wade's curiosity just grew more.

"...None of that went as planned, though. Delilah had grown too close to Tyrone for heartbreak, that when he finally 'broke things off' with her, Delilah took it too hard. Reality literally spiraled for her, and the depression led her to... to..."

A small lone tear drop rolled down Sylvia's cheek, her smirk still in place. Wade knew what she was talking about, she didn't have to finish the sentence. Delilah's demise mortified him greatly, though. It made him think what Valerie's plan would end up doing to Sadie. As Wade tries to regain his composure, Sylvia turns her head quickly to him.

"...B-but she's alive!... I just know it, something tells me she's here, and I have proof! I've seen her around! I saw her dancing around a cop statue!"

Sylvia was sounding near-hysterical, and and it kind of unnerved Wade. He starts to slowly back away as Sylvia slowly crept up to him, her smirk widening and more tears rolling down her cheek.

"...Sh-she's not... Sh-she's here, I just know it! You gotta trust me, she's-!"

Sylvia doesn't finish. She breaks down to her knees and proceeds with silent sobs as her knees go up to her face and she's left in that position on the docks. Wade had already gotten away from the disturbing scene. As he walked the opposite way of the sidewalk he was on before, he just couldn't get Sylvia's story out of his mind. It was so eerily similar to Valerie's intentions and hopeful outcome. He saw it as a sign.

Having no idea where to go next, Wade stops in front of a certain building. It was the SHPD: the Silent Hill Police Department. It was quite a large building, and there in the courtyard's center, was a statue of what appeared to be the chief of police. Wade remembers what Sylvia had told him. She said she saw a girl who just happened to look like Valerie around that specific area. Maybe she wasn't crazy? Maybe she had seen Valerie instead? She must have, she herself told him that Delilah was driven to her own end.

Just as Wade gets ready to enter the police station courtyard, a loud siren started to ring around the ghost town. It startled Wade, seeing how it was such a quiet town. As the sirens blared, everything around him went dark. Too dark actually, until it was eventually pitch dark. Hearing noises that were not heard when the 'sun' was out, Wade slightly panics, and reaches into his other pocket for the lighter he had found in the random house. Lighting it up, he sees a horrific creature standing not that many feet away.

It was a grotesque being. It beared resemblance to a human head with two small legs. The expression on the 'head' was that of someone hysterically crying, which explained the noises it made (just the sound of someone blubbering, trying to talk, but unable due to the heavy crying). Not wasting time, Wade runs for the the police station's main building and heads inside...

**P H I L**

The sight before Phil was one he thought he would never encounter. It was an already-rotted corpse, tangled and placed in an awkward position with barbed wire. It was just like that, between the bathroom stalls and the sinks. The stench of the rotting flesh was too much, Phil was slightly gagging. Nonetheless, Phil could see a small glimmer in the mouth of the lifeless body. He knew he had to reach in there and pull out whatever it was holding. Slowly creeping toward the corpse, Phil tightened his clutch on the piece of wood he held.

As Phil got closer, passing the second bathroom stall, a giant creature bursts out of the third stall without warning. The startle sends Phil to the ground as he gets a more better view of the creature before him by holding the lighter before him. From what he could see, it was a person wearing a straight jacket. The straight jacket, though, had a hood that was already placed over the figure's head. It covered its entire face, with closed zippers over its mouth and right eye. The zipper on its left eye appears to have been ripped off, revealing one bulging eye that seemed to be stuck in a state of shock.

This creature had no human legs. It had the lower half of a spider, tarantula to be exact, but with four legs instead of eight. What made this creature a true abomination was its tail. It appeared fleshy, and at the tip, was what appeared to be the head of a female. The eyes and mouth were closed, but the creature seemed to fully control it as a weapon. That was no ordinary 'female head,' though...

"...L-Lindsay...!"

Yes, the 'female head' at the end of this creature's tail beared a striking resemblance to Phil's denial crush, Lindsay. If it just had her blue bandana... Phil quickly snaps out of it. This creature was now crawling its way over to Phil, slowly. Phil scoots back, then stands back up, running out of the bathroom. The creature, of course, bursts out of the bathroom, and easily spots Phil, crawling over to him now. Phil notices a set of stairs near the diner's counter, He quickly rushes up them, hoping to find anything stronger than a blunt piece of wood.

Rooms. Nothing but rooms. Clearly, this diner was also somewhat of a motel. Hearing the creature making its way up the stairs, Phil wastes no time in finding a door that wasn't locked. First door was locked. Second was locked, too. Same results with the third door. Getting ready to bash a door in with the piece of wood he held, Phil tried the fourth door.

Finally, an unlocked door. Shutting it behind him, Phil knew he didn't have much time. He did the only rational thing he could in a situation like this: he started thrashing the room, looking only for things of importance. He threw the contents of a closet out with force. Nothing worth using, except a small dagger... Not what he had in mind, but placed it in his back pocket anyways. He then flips the bed over. Nothing but shoes, girl panties, and a couple of dirty magazines... Nothing. The final spot that would have anything worth using was the drawer that was next to where the bed once was placed.

Condoms... nope. Cigarettes... nope. Matches? Perfect. It was as if everything was falling in place, because Phil had already came up with an idea as he grabbed the matches. He then grabs three of the dirty magazines found under the bed and begins tearing a bunch of pages out of each one, but keeping them organized within the covers. The next step in Phil's plan relied purely on luck. The creature had already made its way up, meaning it was in the corridor outside. What the creature didn't know was what room Phil was in.

Leaning against the wall that held the room's door, Phil could hear the creature walk. What Phil was hoping was that the creature would walk past the room he was currently in. The more the creature drew nearer, the more sweat started to form on Phil's forehead. It was getting closer...

closer...

closer...

"Bingo."

The creature had indeed ignored the room Phil was in, proceeding to check the other rooms further down the corridor. As the creature was far enough, Phil burst out of the room, startling the creature. The creature quickly turns around and spots Phil, but he had already taken action. Phil had already scattered the pages from the dirty magazine all over the floor, making a small pile barricading the small corridor the two were currently in. Phil finishes of by striking a match and setting the pile of pages on fire, making the barricade one coated in flames, blocking off the creature from getting anywhere near Phil.

Finding itself trapped, the creature starts to to thrash around as if it were having a seizure, and as Phil watched in horror at the disturbing movements, everything went white... as if a flash had taken over the room. When Phil came to, he sat up from the floor. When was he lying down? He looks around. Nothing was dark anymore. The gray gloom that he first saw upon entering Silent Hill was back. It was then that Phil remembered he was in a motel/diner, and was currently in its upstairs section.

Standing up, Phil heads back down stairs and comes face to face with the bathroom. He had not forgotten what was inside it. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Phil flips the door open, but to his surprise, there is no rotting cadaver to be seen. Instead, where the gruesome figure would normally be seen, there was a small key on the floor. It had the words "STATHAM, INC. SOTRAGE ROOM" engraved on it. That told him where he should look for his blonde beauty next.

Before leaving the diner, Phil stops, then halfway turns his head, remembering the creature that nearly killed him. He himself never did any damage to it, so that alone told Phil that this might not have been the last time he would see it...

**E Z E K I E L**

Running inside, Ezekiel slams the door behind him, panting heavily. He still couldn't believe what he saw outside. Was he hallucinating? Did Duncan mess with his drink? Falling to the floor, back against the door, Ezekiel looks around the house he was currently occupying. He points his flashlight around, seeing if there was anything unusual here... Nope. It just looked like a regular house. Standing back up, Ezekiel decides to explore the house, despite being terrified beyond belief. No sound whatsoever but the sound of his boots hitting the hardwood floor with each step. He enters what appears to be the living room, and approaches what would be the dining table. Napkins, candles, plates... and a big steak knife that just seemed to really stand out.

Clearly, Ezekiel takes it with him. After what he had witnessed outside, he knew he would need it. Leaving the living room, the words the crazy man Ezekiel encountered came back to his head.

"That house... That house... What's so special about this place, anyways...?"

Heading up the stairs of the two-story house, Ezekiel didn't see what happened next. A small creature made itself noticed by the screeching it made. Ezekiel immediately froze up and began to shake in fear. Pointing the quaking flashlight at the culprit, Ezekiel could see that the creature looked like a slug the size of a football. Except, this 'slug' had an upper torso, using its arms to drag itself across the floor instead of how a real slug would move. The head was nothing more than a giant pair of teeth with large gums and its eyes were stitched shut.

The creature got closer to Ezekiel. The more it did, the more Ezekiel dreaded what he knew he had to do. As soon as the 'slug' was in place, Ezekiel drove the steak knife down, straight into its head. The creature's screech became more high pitched as it got impaled, struggled a little in place, then just stopped moving. Pulling the knife out of the 'slug's' head, Ezekiel turns his head slightly, holding his vomit in.

Once upstairs, he could see one of the doors open. Gulping, Ezekiel slowly creeps up to it, his knife ready to slash at whatever comes at him. The closer he gets to the door, the more he realizes that it'd be best if he leaned up against the wall, like he's seen so much in those spy movies he watched back at home... Standing right next to the edge of the doorway, Ezekiel slowly pokes his head to look in. Instantly, a gun is heard cocking and pointed at him. Ezekiel's eyes bulge as he stammers for mercy.

"W-w-wait, don't sh-shoot, eh! I'm just-"

But no firing is heard. Ezekiel opens his eyes, and sees that a man in a suit is sitting on the edge of the bed that was located in the room.

"...Huh. Another human being..." was all the man says. Still shivering, Ezekiel looks around the room. The drawer next to the man had a lit candle on top of it, which just illuminated the area around the man. Ezekiel points the flashlight down, and sees the same creature he killed going up the stairs. Only this one was covered with bullet holes. Ezekiel looks back at the man and the man was already staring at Ezekiel.

This man looked intimidating. Like your typical business man. His face showed no sign that it was ever happy. Cutting the really thick unnecessary tension, Ezekiel speaks up and questions the man.

"...Excuse me, mister... Do you have ANY idea of what all this is, eh?"

"I was just about to ask you the same kid..."

He spoke with a bitter tone.

"I don't know much about this dump... I was just making business relations in the town outside of this one, but... something just drew me here... Like I had to come here. I hate it, but it's like I have to be here..."

Ezekiel didn't know what to make of this. Ezekiel was here for a reason, but this man... was just drawn here? How does that work? The man continued talking.

"I've been here for quite some time now... Few days. Over time... I saw all this as God punishing me. I've been a major asshole all my life. Manipulating the weak, mocking the unfortunate, doing anything, and I mean ANYTHING to get ahead in life with no regrets..."

Ezekiel didn't like where this was going. According to the man, he used to be a cruel individual, but hearing him talk like this just made Ezekiel come to the conclusion that the man has turned over a new leaf. Kind of like...

No. It couldn't be the same as that.

"Being here in this hellhole... It just makes me angry. Why should God be punishing me for what I worked for? I had every right to gloat about my success! I did it my way, and if he can't see things my way, well then, he can go to hell!"

Ezekiel cringed at the blasphemus words. Apparently, he and Heather weren't alike, just like he was starting to believe. Heather was aware of her evil ways and fully transformed, Ezekiel was the only witness to that. But this man... This man still could not tell that his whole life was just nothing but sleaze. Now here he was with God "punishing" him with a life in "hell."

Ezekiel wondered if that had anything to do with the town...

Nah... That's just too unbelievable... still...

"Look, kid. I'd get out of here if I were you. And arm yourself well. That knife will barely do shit when hordes of these come at you... take this."

The man reaches into his suitcase, and pulls out a small handgun, tossing it to Ezekiel. Ezekiel examines the gun with wide eyes. He had never fired a gun before, let alone hold one. The man notices this, and lets out a calm chuckle.

"Relax, kid... This is do or die. Don't become a victim to the bullcrap..."

Ezekiel just nods his head, and begins to turn around, before facing the man again. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and shows the small picture of Heather to the man.

"Have you seen this girl, sir...? She came into this town without warning, and now... well, I'm just looking for her, eh. She shouldn't be here."

The man looks at the picture, still no expression on his face before shaking his head.

"...Sorry, kid. I havent. But with all these of God's abominations... Who knows if she's even... I just haven't seen her, kid... Good luck with your search."

Ezekiel slowly nods. He knew what the man was about to say, but even in a situation like this, Ezekiel would never acknowledge that thought, or even come to that conclusion. Heather WAS alive, and he knew it. He could sense it. He could just... sense it... Ezekiel leaves the man and heads back down the stairs. Before heading out the door, there was a small table nearby. It was an emblem... It was engraved with a language that Ezekiel just couldn't understand. It almost looked... like something you'd see in a Roman Catholic church... almost.

It then hit Ezekiel that the man upstairs seemed a little religious. Who knew, maybe all this WAS a work of God, Ezekiel couldn't tell with all the madness going on. Taking the emblem with him, Ezekiel leaves the house and looks for Silent Hill's resident church. Just as Ezekiel leaves the porch, flashlight and handgun in hands, he passes by a dark alley that was next to the house he just left. As soon as he's far enough, a figure comes out of the dark alley. It was another one of those 'slugs' Ezekiel saw, except this one was different... It was definitely bigger than Ezekiel, its arms were massive, and it's how it got around, apparently. It wore a ripped skull t-shirt, its face consisting of nothing but a giant gaping mouth with long teeth and rather large gums. It had snakebite piercings under its mouth, and four studded piercings aligned where its eyes should be. The most notable thing on it was the green mohawk on its head. The creature dragged itself out of the dark shadows and slowly slimed its way toward Ezekiel's direction...

**D:**

**Just showing the reasons these three are even in Silent Hill in the first place...**

**Chapter 4 coming soon...**


End file.
